User blog:Tama 92/"I don't understand anything" or The Day I Began Playing The Japanese Celes Arca - Part 4
This is the fourth part of a series about the Japanese version of Celes Arca, and what we will be able to see in the future. The first part is here and the latest part is here Day 4 : The day the title has become really appropriate :p - checking last post date - already been 2 months ?! Time sure flies by ! In the meantime, I've began my internship in a foreign country and doing a rather un-interesting job involving ... well, I think you don't care about this ; anyway the point is that I've had less time to play the game (but still spend several hours when I can \o/) At the end of the last post, I just got my pet, and was a lv-45-ish player, struggling during fights on the already known fields to reach the town of Adelbard where 6-7 months ago everything ended. I also had a < lv10 pet which I certainly couldn't lead to the "newest fields", so I had to go back to more appropriate locations, and train it again like I trained myself (). That, and I also wanted to see what I could do now that I had a pet, as the version we knew never introduced them. Pets are useful as "assistants" : they can heal the player when hp is becoming critical, and also attack enemies when the player is a little short to one-kill them. But having pets also have its downsides : they take one turn when choosing what they are doing (meaning you may be attacked twice before attacking), and you can't tell them what you want them to do (apart from strategies you can set in the menu, see Pet article), leading to situations as "Don't waste your MP and heal yourself, you're already fully healed, one more hit to kill the enemy, and I'm paralyzed" with the appropriate emoticon >.< All in all, it's nice to have them, but I think that the sooner the player get them, the better it is, as they are not so useful when the level gap between the player and the pet gets too big. Another thing that I learnt is that partying with people whose level is high enough to one-kill all the monsters in the field where you're training is really a quick way to gain experience and level up. That may seem obvious, but it really works ; basically, you get xp while doing nothing, it's like making money without working, it could be great to live a life like that :p (but you have to work before to get to "that point"). Anyway, the training did well and the gap between our levels quickly shrinked : now that I'm level 85+, my pet is about to reach level 80 :) Putting that aside, I also had to train myself to get first to level 65 to become a knight (again !) and then to reach level 71, a level I've never been able to reach in the previous game ; to do so, I had to do story quests, skipping all the long talking because 1. it's annoying and 2. I don't understand it XP. All that led me to Ordina Tower to meet Phareg and kick his (?) ass, to Loudad cave to kill a panda-disguised lettie, and to Caderc corridor to meet a giant annoying bird and its evil version. 2013-02-09_14.56.47.jpg 2013-02-09_15.30.35.jpg 2013-02-09_16.09.23.jpg Once they recognized my superiority (:p) and didn't want to fight anymore, I could continue my favorite place to level up - until becoming a knight - the heath locus, meet and destroy the monsters there (damn you petrafute, why do you deal so much damage per hit ? ><) and steadily progress toward my objective of becoming a knight. After two gunner letties, I finally reached my objective, and headed to the next known battle field, the lake Lillebren at the edge of the noble town of Adelbard One place in lake Lillebren that is very popular for leveling up is the little chunk of land at the "end" of the map, when crossing the bridges, just before entering the Royal Core Lab (I'll talk about that later). Now take some hour when japanese people are active (for example 9-10 pm there), a server with more people (server 1 is good), and you'll get a crowd of people immediately fighting monsters as soon as they appear. I personally wouldn't want to spawn there if I were a monster :p Also, mage-type players are too powerful, that's almost cheating ; they can hit multiple targets at the same time dealing a lot of damage to all of them, while the knight has to kill them one by one (or maybe there's a skill that can be unlocked later ?). So when trying to join a party, choose one with a mage :) (that being said, I don't regret my choice.) I also learned some japanese sentences that are often used in the game, and used them ; I'm stlil a beginner but I'm becoming to understand more and more of what's being said, and am able to write basic sentences, although I think the ones I'm talking to are probably thinking "wtf did I just read" xD Advancing in the story, I get to kill some dragons in a competition against Roland in Adelbard ; having reached level 80, this is a good opportunity to test my strength against them, so I go and ... phone call in the middle of the hunt, I iz sad :(. Finally, I still managed to kill 109 of them during the 30' period, but think that I could do better than that if I wasn't interrupted ("call me later, I'm busy" xD) Next step is an adventure in the sewers of Adelbard, and guess who comes again ? Phareg ! My strategy this time was simple : use the "justice" gain break (L2) at the beginning of the fight and deal as much damage as I can during the 4 turns when I'm invicible - "Justice" neutralizes damage dealt by enemies for 4 turns, though the effects are still valid (so you can get paralyzed during these turns for example). Turns out my strategy worked well as I managed to finish the battle at my first try (or I would have to fill my bar again and that would be time consuming). The chapter being finished, it's time to pass through all those stupid flowers (is there a way to decrease chances of being paralyzed ? D:) and enter the royal core lab. The monsters in there are more difficult to kill, as they are able to resist my fierce attack L4 dealing a little less than 2K damage (as a side note, damn you Gaston, how do you expect me to pay you after you broke my core I spent so much time gathering materials for ? è__é), but they drop some cool materials, soon my storage won't be able to keep all of them and I'll have to empty/sell some :/ (already at 88/90). The biggest thing lies at the bottom floor, in the form of a big fish with its subordinates dealing a lot of damage each turn (thanks miaka_yuki for the free Deci medelita \o) ; I found one more reason to dislike sea food. I also discovered there's an effect where you can't use your skills or gain break during multiple turns. Not really the best time to be struck by this when you are fighting against a boss. Another story chapter finished (the fifth one FYI), and another field to discover in the next chapter. This time the story takes place in the fort at the other side of the bridge in Menothra Plain. To access it, I had to kill some of the monsters in the plain (the rabbit-type monster and the huge thing with mushrooms on it) and be killed by a giant bird (stupid bird provoking me when I was not ready and just finishing a tough battle) and talk to the one that gave me the quest to have the sequence of an earthquake and gain access to the fort. At the beginning of the next quest, some monsters came to attack us while I was talking with some knights. Of course, I had to fight them after that, but why didn't the knights beside me help me while I had to take them all (they were ~5 levels above me too !), stupid knights. Anyway, I've now successfully infiltrated the fort and farming monsters inside (interesting loot but get a lot of potions if going alone !) aaand that's all for the story until now. Finally, being a knight has its advantages, and its disavantages, and I'm looking forward to unlock more skills and get more powerful ; my objective now is to have a 3-digit level, but I think that'll take a long time :p In the meantime, I'm updating the wiki and creating new (temporary) pages, in hope that the next international version will unlock more levels, and more stuff. That's all for today, have some bonus shots, and then, good night, it's past 1am here ! Next post in ... don't ask for ETA. :p tama 2013-03-17_13.43.07.jpg|Cherry trees event, it's the flower blossom season in Japan (very popular there !) 2013-03-02_21.52.13.jpg|Battlefield locus portal, monsters there are either poisonous or deal a lot of damage (trolls...) 2013-03-22_00.01.48.jpg|Oh yay, new avatar too, I like long hairs :p Category:Blog posts